Roxxi Hate I really don't like you
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: Song fic takes place right after Roxas leaves the castle. Sad Roxas with a cute little ending. Wrote for Nickie 083100


Roxxi- Hate (I really don't like you)

By-

Requested by- Nickie083100 (my most useful fan... lol that sounds funny she's just been helpin me a lot with plots and ideas.)

Summary- It's a Roxas/Xion song fic about Roxas being depressed. The song is Plain White T's "Hate (I really don't like you) and is totally theirs and not mine just as Roxas and Xion is not mine ether because if they were they would have been killed off 2 minutes after meeting them and Riku would be the main character.

"_Love love love love love love"_

As I walked I kept thinking of her. Why could I not get her out of my mind? What was so special about her anyways? It's not like she had anything that other people didn't? So why did I feel so hurt? She chose to leave, she chose her path, she didn't want to to stay so why should I care?

"_You were everything I wanted  
>You were everything a girl could be<br>Then you left me brokenhearted  
>Now you don't mean a thing to me<br>All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love"<em>

I looked around and noticed that I had no idea where I was. The buildings were strange to me and I didn't recognize any of the people ether. As I looked at them I realized they were making sure to avoid me. I didn't want to be around people anyways so I didn't really care. I just kept walking only paying attention to where my feet were landing. I then saw a newspaper on the ground and decided to look at it.

As I reached down and scoped it up to look at the picture I recognized that black hair messed up into that perfect style. I throw the thing down as if it was the plague and ran.

"_Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around and you just brought me down  
>Hate is a strong word<br>But I really, really, really don't like you  
>I really don't like you"<em>

My stomach was starting to growl and I knew that I should eat soon. I started looking around for a cheap place to eat. I walked into the first place I walked by and got a burger. I sat down to eat and while looking around the place I saw all the stupid couples. All of them looking cute at the feed each other french fries or cuddled up in their seats and looking at each other like no one else exists.

"_Thought that everything was perfect (perfect)  
>Isn't that how it's supposed to be?<br>Thought you thought that I was worth it  
>Now I think a little differently<br>All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love"<em>

All the stupid couples were reminding me of what we never where, but I always wish we were. I had always been in love with you, but you never know. I loved everything about you from how your hair always smelled like marshmallows, to how you were always there when I needed you to be like you already knew what was wrong. I thought that you cared about me to, but I guess I was wrong.

"_Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)<br>Brought you around and you just brought me down  
>Hate is a strong word<br>But I really, really, really don't like you"_

The more I thought about her the more I started to really hate her. She was using me I know it she had to have been using me why else would she have spent that much time with me just to leave me. I looked down and saw I had completely re-killed my burger. "Oh fuck it." I muttered as I got up and left the restaurant no longer hungry and just wanting to go to sleep. I had no real place to go so I just kept walking knowing that there had to be some empty house somewhere I could crash in for the night.

"_Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
>Now that it's over you can't bring me down<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love"<em>

I finally found a place that seemed empty so I looked around to make sure no one was watching and went in. The place didn't have much stuff but I found an old patched up couch and jumped on it. As I laid there I tried to think of what I'll do next, but I really didn't care and really couldn't find a reason to care. I closed my eyes and started to sing the end of the song that had been slaying through my head all day.

"_(Hate) Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)<br>Brought you around and you just brought me down  
>(Hate) Hate is a strong word<br>But I really, really, really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>I really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>I really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>I really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)"<em>

At the end of the song I could feel a tear running down my cheek. I knew inside that I didn't mean ant of the words in that song. I was still in love with her even if she never liked me. I would never be able to forget her and she would never love me. As I thought through this I ended up not caring that I wanted to cry and I wept. I don't know for how long or why I bothered it wouldn't change anything but I did.

When I was finally out of tears I felt arms around me and a head on my shoulder. My shoulder was wet and they were shaking. I don't know when they got there and frankly I didn't give a damn I needed someone. I held onto them tightly and took in a deep breath. Marshmallows. I opened my eyes to see short black hair. I loosened my grip and tried to move back a little but she held onto me tighter.

"Please don't let go" she whispered. Her voice was shaky and it was enough to make me actually want to listen to her, so I held on. "Is that what you really think?" She asked about to start crying again. I had to think about what she said before I realized what she was actually asking.

"Ya" I said trying not to sound weak or ashamed.

"Please don't" she muttered and held me even tighter. "I didn't want to leave you. I thought I was doing what was right. I was wrong and I knew that the second I left. I tried to find you, but I didn't know where to look other than to castle. I never wanted you to be hurt. Please please forgive me."

I didn't know how to respond. I looked down at her and when she looked back up at me I knew I had already forgiven her. She could see in my eyes that I had and then asked me "Then will you do one thing for me."

"Ummmm sure" I said confused.

"Please Roxas don't ever let go." She said as she buried her face in my chest.

I leaned back and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Hope you don;t get sick of me Xion." I said quietly not sure if she even heard me and I feel asleep not ever wanting to let her go.

A/N- And there you go. I hope you like it because I really do, but I really don't care if you do other than Nickie because she's the one I wrote it for. I personally hate this pairing because I can't get over thinking they are related even if they arn't because they are nobodies I think they are because they both came from Sora. Anyways please tell me what you think.


End file.
